Because of a Mission
by CoSmO333
Summary: Team Natsu goes on a mission and was out smarted by a dark mage and forced into following the rules to escape their imprisonment. This is how they handle the repercussions afterward and the feelings that has been brought to light. Rated MA Post-Alvarez
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fairy Tail! This is going to be a NaLu and I'm sure it's been done a few times, but this is going to be my own spin on things! Going to be a slow burn so don't expect it to come right away! Sorry for the curve ball my peeps but this just came to me and I couldn't let it go!

 **Chapter One**

Running. So tired of running wish this stupid mage would hold still so we could catch him. Thankfully he is leading us right outside Malba City into the greenery that surrounds it. Hopefully with the buildings far enough away Natsu won't ruin any property so we can get the full reward and I can pay my rent on time. Despite all my training after the guild disbandment I am still barely keeping up with Erza, Gray, and Natsu. I think back how to we got here.

" _Hey Luce, I found our next job."_

 _I look to the side from my seat at the bar and see Natsu walking across the guild hall waving a flyer. It's an odd site seeing him alone since Happy is visiting the exceed village along with Carla and Patherlily. A large smile is plastered across his face and I am praying that it's not another monster mission. I just replaced two outfits from the last mission and still need to make my rent payment. I'm only 20,000 jewels short so I don't need a big reward. As he sits beside me he slides the flyer over._

" _The reward is 200,000 and it's in Malba City. We have to catch a dark mage that has been messing with the citizens."_

 _Thinking it seems too easy I read over the flyer carefully and see the problem right away. The mage is listed to have several magics including cloaking, rune, and memory._

" _Natsu this guy has several different magics and one of them is cloaking how do you plan on finding him if he can hide himself?"_

" _I can sniff him out Luce! If you think it'll be hard we can ask Erza and the Ice-Prick to join us."_

 _Debating for a moment on how much the reward would be between us four I quickly agree. Once I explained the job Erza and Gray also agreed to go and meet in the morning at the train station to go to Malba City._

Coming back to the present I watch as the black haired dark mage running on a straight path ahead of us I hear my team mates take a shot.

"Ice Make Floor."

"Fire Dragon Roar."

"Requip Flight Armor."

As the mage dodges the attacks I watch Erza gain speed and momentum with her leopard print requip not wanting to be left behind I bring out Cancer's key.

"Star Dress Cancer."

Changing into my cancer dress form with twin blades appearing I use the enhanced speed to try and catch the mage with Erza. This Tanka guy is such a pain he keeps dodging but seems to be going in specific direction. I'm surprised he hasn't used his cloaking magic to hide from us instead we found him pretty quickly.

As I look ahead I see a clearing through the trees and get a bad feeling. I start to slow down and yell out to my teammates to wait but it's too late. It was a trap and we ran right into it! As we broke through the tree line a flash of black runes show up and run along in an invisible box shape with the four of us within. Natsu not paying attention kept running and hit his face on the far wall of our new imprisonment falling to his back. Standing not more than ten feet from Natsu Tanka decides to turn around and laugh at our situation.

"Once I heard it was Fairy Tail mages that came to aid I knew I would out smart you lot. More brawn then brain is what I can tell. I will show mercy on you and give you the rules to escape your current enclosure. By the time you give in and are released I will be out of Fiore." Tapping the rune wall in front of Erza he continues, "No magic will break my barriers over the walls, ceiling, and floor. The only way for the runes to disappear will be for all mages within to partake in coitus and achieve orgasm."

At the inhales of two mages and a beet red blonde he smirks evilly and says his final piece. "I know how you all think morally high of yourselves and this would be a challenge but remember the rules of three. You can live three minutes without air, three days without water, and three weeks without food. Toodaloo." Waving enthusiastically, he runs out of sight with the silent mages within.

Natsu being completely clueless jumps up from his prone position states excitedly, "Lets hurry up and find the coitus and organism so we can be freed!"

With a straight face and cheeks still red Lucy states as clear as possible, "Coitus means sex Natsu."

AN: Alright what you think? Sorry for the cliffhanger but I figured it was a good place to stop for now. Hey remember what our mothers always told us if you got nothing nice to say, say nothing at all ;)


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Fairy Tail! Thanks for the review and follows! Always makes my day sending out love! First lemon I ever wrote so please give me feedback I'm working without a net here!

 **Chapter Two**

The awkward silence lasted a few minutes until Erza broke it with her take charge attitude.

"Okay this is not an ideal situation, but we have to get out of this as soon as possible. Who has not had sex before raise your hands."

Both Natsu and Lucy raise their hands looking at the ground with blushes on their faces.

"Okay do you two feel comfortable with the act or do you need instructions?"

"No no I'm good! Uhh Gildarts was very thorough on what to do."

As Natsu was going through his awkward explanation Lucy was shaking her head no adamantly. Gray decides to take pity on the virgins and bring Erzas attention to himself.

"I do have a problem with the current situation. We're all nakama and all but I don't think I can perform with an audience, so I think it would be better and less embarrassing for us all if I would make up walls and turn this into two rooms."

"Great idea Gray. Now does anyone have a preference? No feelings would be hurt."

Before Erza completed her sentence both Natsu and Lucy said each other's name.

"It seems that is settled. Anything else before we separate?"

Clearing her throat while keeping her eyes to the ground Lucy decides to speak up.

"I can bring Aries out to make two comfortable beds for us."

Without waiting for a response Lucy brings out Aries and explains that she needed two beds on opposite sides of the enclosure once that was completed she thanked the shy ram and sent her back. Gray decided to start making it into two different rooms with a door connecting explaining that once someone was done to knock on the door and hopefully this will all be done and behind us soon enough.

Natsu and Lucy sat down on either side of the pink wooly bed facing opposite directions both trying to think of how to make this less awkward. After several deep calming breaths Lucy is the one to break the silence.

"Not how I planned to lose my virginity, but I am glad it's to you Natsu. After all who better than my best friend."

"I'm glad its you too. You're my partner after all. It's just another adventure we get to share together. We both seen each other naked so it doesn't need to be awkward we can do this!"

With a chuckle shared between them they turn to face each other and start stripping off their clothes while keeping eye contact. Standing up to remove her skirt Lucy decided to be a little flirty and gave Natsu a wink before turning around and wiggling out of her tight skirt exposing her black thong. She bent over to untie and remove her boots and socks stepping out of them along with her skirt. Making eye contact once again she is greeted with flushed looking Natsu with his mouth agape.

Shaking his head Natsu gives her a smirk and decided that two could play at the game with only his pants left on he slowly undoes his buckle and lets his baggy pants drop to the floor. Enjoying her face flush as she realizes he had nothing underneath them and his impressive member is standing to attention. Trying to break the awkwardness again Natsu decides on some light teasing.

"Eyes are up here Luce."

"Yeah but it looks like your all fired up."

Both mages start laughing and get on the bed laying on their sides facing each other.

"I'm going to do my best, so this doesn't hurt much but its supposed to hurt a little. Sorry Luce."

Giving him a smile and a nod of her head, she leans in to give him her first kiss. After a few awkward misses they started kissing with more vigor opening mouths and taking shy tastes with their tongues. Learning as they go they started exploring with their hands Lucy's going into Natsu's pink locks while Natsu started running his hands down her body. While the kissing started to become passionate Natsu decided to grab her large breast causing Lucy to remove her mouth from his releasing a loud moan. Natsu continued to kiss and ravage her neck pushing her slightly so she would be laying down on her back. Rolling so he is straddling her he continued to explore her body working his way down to her left breast licking her nipple eliciting another moan out. Going over to the neglected breast he does the same thing deciding to suck on it as she grips his hair tighter taking that as a good sign. Letting it out with a pop he looks up to the beautiful panting mess of a blonde and is saying some silent prayers for this opportunity since he has been in love with her for years.

After a moment of looking at her current state trying to commit it to memory Natsu moves lower and kisses her below her belly button while giving her thighs a slight squeeze. Lifting her up he spreads her thighs enough to fit his body between and slides down the make shift bed till his head is above her blonde glistening folds. Closing his eyes, he takes a deep breath enjoying the smell of her arousal. Bringing his hands up to her lower lips he uses his thumbs to gently spread them apart and licks her entrance. The strangled moan he heard and how she clamps her thighs down on his face has him extremely proud of himself. He continues to lick and nibble circling her clit with his tongue while placing a finger at her entrance slowly entering her while she is distracted. After filling her loosen up from his finger pumping in and out he adds another while licking her clit until she lets out a large scream of his name. Feeling her pussy throbbing on his fingers he decides she's ready.

Crawling up her body slowly leaving kisses as he travels he comes back up face to face with her. Lucy reaches her hands out and grabs him by the back of the head and pulls him in for a passionate kiss. As they kiss his hardened member brushes against her sensitive entrance causing both to moan out. Pulling apart Natsu looks into Lucy's eyes searching for any doubt after seeing none he reaches down to line himself up with her entrance capturing her lips again he slowly pushes into her tight passage until he meets her barrier. Pulling back a little and giving a slightly harder thrust he feels the barrier break away. He stops moving when he heard her whimper and smelled her tears.

Kissing across her face for a moment until Lucy opens her eyes and gives a jerky nod to go ahead he starts to move again. It took all his strength to not move faster just slowly going in and out was a beautiful torture. Once Lucy started bucking up against him and moaning he started moving faster. With her prompting of faster and harder they both quickly became a panting, sweating mess. Within minutes of their faster motions and slight leg adjustments both mages climaxed and yelled out each other's names.

Laying slightly on top of Lucy with his member still twitching inside he felt such a strong warmth throughout his body when Lucy started playing with his hair. Wishing that this was not the result of a dark mage and they were willing participants Natsu just pretended that she loved him too. After a few minutes their heartbeats and breathing slowed down to normal Natsu lifted his head and kissed right above her heart before moving off of her.

"Thank you Natsu that was wonderful."

"Your welcome Luce now I understand why Loke is so obsessed."

Both mages got themselves dressed in a comfortable silence before walking over to the door. Natsu knocks on it twice and leans casually on the wall beside it. While waiting for the other mages to be finished Lucy decides to break the silence.

"Hey Natsu."

"Hm."

"Can you promise that this won't make anything awkward between us?"

"I promise Luce."

Flashing her a warm smile he pulls her into a hug. Holding on till the tension leaves her shoulders they both look towards the door that was being opened. When Gray opened the door shirtless he turned around waving them to follow they noticed a mark on his lower back.

"Hey stripper is that a red star on your back?"

"Uh no that's the shape of a spur."

AN: Funny cliff hanger right? Don't worry we will start with that next chapter I already started! So awkward sorry but I am getting better as I go so it's a work in progress hope you still enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Fairy Tail that is the wonderful Hiro Mashima! Wow thanks for the follows and reviews! Hope the lemon was alright first time writing it. Won't have another for a while.

 **Chapter Three**

As Gray started taking down the walls he created both Natsu and Lucy looked at Gray in confusion.

"A spur?" Lucy asked.

"From my boots. I apologize Gray I didn't realize I left a mark. You can punish me for my ignorance."

Erza bowed in front of Gray waiting for a response. As Natsu and Lucy shared a worried look Gray started waving his hands around.

"No no it's fine it's part of the fun of roleplaying it'll fade no worries! So how you feeling Lucy? Did the knucklehead hurt you?"

"What did you say ice prick?!"

"That you probably hurt her ash for brains!"

"Stop stop I'm fine! Can we all promise not to tell anyone at the guild about what happened? I don't want Mira to get any crazy ideas and try coupling us up."

"I agree we don't want more rumors to be spread. I promise I won't tell anyone."

"I promise too I don't want to see the aftermath of Juvia if she found out."

"I promise Luce no worries."

Lucy exhales and feels the tension leave her body as they walk through the entrapment back to the town. Trying to plan how she can get the rest of her rent money in time since this job was botched Lucy thinks a solo mission is in order.

Once back to town Lucy was nominated to explain what happened to the major and after apologizing profusely for not catching him they left to go home. The four-hour train ride was done in a comfortable silence apart from Natsu's moans and groans. Arriving to the train station they all said good bye and went their separate ways.

Lucy went straight home to get a nice long hot bath and think about what all happened. Slipping into the hot water she day dreams about what her and Natsu did changing it in her head that they were together and in love. If only he felt the way she did. Shaking her head from her musings she quickly washes her body and gets out. Wrapping a towel around herself she stares in the mirror looking to see if she looks any different from losing her virginity. Not finding any she gets dressed for bed writing a letter to her mother. Explaining the mission her feelings and why she can't risk telling Natsu and him push her away. How she would rather keep him as her best friend then nothing at all.

With a subdued smile she seals the letter putting it into the box and goes to bed. The next morning, she gets ready with her normal short white skirt, blue button up sleeveless top and brown thigh high boots with her pony tail pulled to the right. Placing her whip and keys on her belt she heads to the guild for breakfast and hopefully finding a solo mission before Natsu arrives.

Opening the guild doors, she notices only a few people are there already including the Strauss siblings, Levy and Macao. Waving at the mages that look her way she takes a seat at the bar and orders eggs, strawberries, toast and yogurt. Mira seeing her coming had a milkshake waiting for her she sips happily while waiting for breakfast to be made.

Walking over to the request board with shake in hand she starts looking over some small paying jobs. Finding one that she felt comfortable with she goes back to the bar as Mira brought out her breakfast. Passing the flyer over to Mira after her breakfast was set down she began to eat.

"You and Natsu going on this mission?"

"No just me. Natsu will be waiting for Happy to get back today."

"Are you sure? You never take missions alone."

"I try to, but they always follow!"

"Okay well I think I can approve it."

Mira stamped the flyer and handed it back taking the now empty plate and bowls with her. Taking the last few sips of her milkshake she leaves the empty cup and jewel on the counter for her meal she gets up and heads out for her job.

A ten-minute walk down the road she ends up in the bakery called "Sweet Street Bakery" where the flyer requested help delivering orders for 40,000 jewels. Speaking to Mrs. Henry the owner which was a very nice middle-aged lady she is pointed to the stacks of delivery boxes and given a clipboard with all the delivery information noticing over half of the delivery is going to a single address at Fairy Hills shaking her head already knowing who that goes to she pulls out three keys and calls them out.

"Loke, Virgo, Taurus."

With the sound of doorbells and a flash of light the spirits made their entrance with customary greetings. Before much could be said Lucy asks if they would help her deliver all the treats. They all agreed and grabbed boxes before heading out.

After three hours all the deliveries were made, and the reward was collected before heading back to the guild to catch up with Happy that was to return today. Getting close to the guild she could hear the rowdiness of her nakama putting a smile on her face. Rushing through the guild doors she quickly spots her team mates sitting a table near the bar. Going over to the table she sits next to Natsu acting as a natural as possible listening in to the end of Happys story from going to the exceed village.

"Hey Luce why did you go on a mission without me!"

"I needed to get my rent paid. I just did a quick delivery job this morning. I am perfectly capable of doing jobs without you."

"But we're partners! I was supposed to help you get the rent money since our last job didn't."

"It's okay I got my rent paid. Maybe we can take a break from missions for a bit? You can pick the next mission when we go is that okay?"

"YES! I'm all fired up! We are going complete the next one for sure!"

Giggling at his antics and thinking to herself maybe if she pretends it never happened then things can be normal between them. Unfortunately she is Lucky Lucy Heartfilia.

AN: Alright how am I doing? Hope you like it! Working without a beta so all mistakes are my own.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Fairy Tail that is the wonderful Hiro Mashima!

 **Chapter Four**

It's been six weeks since that mission where she was forced to her virginity and three weeks since her and Natsu took a mission he chose where they had to rescue a woman from a Vulcan that kept her prisoner in the woods. That mission turned out great and no damages but now she was sicker than death. It's been two days since she could hold any food down and she has now been semi-permanently camped out in the bathroom. If it wasn't for Loke and Virgo being able to come out their own gates she would probably wouldn't move at all.

"Lucy we need to talk."

Hearing the seriousness in Lokes normal playful tone made Lucy nervous but she turned her head from her position of leaning on the toilet, so she could look at him directly. Nodding her head to him to continue she listens with worry.

"I know you don't want to go to the hospital or see the old hag so can I bring Wendy to check on you make sure it's nothing serious?"

"Yea Wendy should be fine."

Nodding his head, he brings in a cup of water for her to drink before leaving for Wendy. Virgo appears a few minutes after Loke left the apartment.

"Princess I don't think it's a common cold that is ailing you."

With crinkled brows Lucy tries to figure out what her spirit is implying.

"I don't know what else it could be Virgo."

"You have not had your menstrual cycle this month."

The spirit gave Lucy a completely blank look as if the answer was obvious.

"You think I am sick because of my monthly?"

"Because of the life growing within you."

"….."

"Princess you are going pale are you going to throw up again?"

The spirit took a wet wash cloth to wipe her face as her mage remains in shock. Meanwhile her other spirit Leo the lion has a dilemma at the guild. He found Wendy but she is sitting with the remaining team Natsu. He realizes that either way Natsu is going to seek him out regarding Lucy and might as well deal with it straight on. Strolling over to the table he sits next to Wendy nonchalantly.

"Hey Wendy, how's it going?"

"I am doing okay how are you Loke? Where's Lucy?"

With the mention of Lucy, Gray, Natsu and Erza perk up.

"Yeah where's Luce? She hasn't been to the guild in a few days."

"That is rather peculiar for her to not come for so long."

"Well see that's why I am here I was coming to see if Wendy can check on here she seems to have a stomach flu and I wasn't sure if Wendy could help her or not."

"I would be happy to help!"

"I wanna go check on Luce too!"

"If she has a fever I can cool her down so I will go too."

"I will go and make sure neither of you bother her too much."

Shaking his head at the teams antics Loke leads them all back to Lucy's apartment. In the hallway feet from her apartment door they could hear her crying causing the team to over react and knock her door down going into the apartment to stand in the door way of the bathroom. They see Lucy crying in the arms of Virgo with a pregnancy test on the floor feet from her Wendy rushes forward and uses her magic to trail over Lucy and gasps when she gets to her lower abdomen. With a flush face she backs up telling Lucy she's not sick.

"I don't know what I am going to do!" Lucy wails into Virgos shoulder as the rest of the team just stares.

"What do you mean Luce isn't sick? You can tell she is she's pale and you can smell the vomit!"

Natsu not understanding what Lucy was going on about or why Wendy would say she isn't sick when she looks sick didn't make sense to him. Happy noticing the test on the floor picked it up.

"Hey Lucy why does this stick say pregnant?"

AN: Let me know what you think! Sorry if this was predictable! Hope it was better than last chapter that was a rough one for me! This is getting fun no promises how soon my updates will be its sporadic at best and pick your poison story is coming at a snail pace.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Fairy Tail that is the wonderful Hiro Mashima! Thanks for all the favorites and follows! Love to you all!

 **Chapter Five**

Natsu was the first to react to Happys declaration picking up Lucy from the floor spinning her happily while laughing.

"I am going to be a dad!"

"Stop Natsu I am going to be sick!"

"Sorry Luce!"

Natsu sets Lucy down near the toilet again wiping the few tears left on her face away.

"Why are you crying?"

"Aren't you mad? We didn't plan this! We aren't even together and now we are gonna have a baby! I am so scared what to do!"

Her last sentence came out whispered but everyone heard it and that broke them from their shock.

"As god mother I will be here and help you with everything."

"Princess all of us spirits will be happy to help with the little one."

"Yeah and as an uncle I will be around to help too."

"Wait wait wait! I leave you alone for two weeks and you get Lucy pregnant? Honestly can't leave you alone for a minute! Once Mira finds out the whole guild will be happy to help too!"

Natsu ignoring everyone kneels by Lucy taking her face in his hands he lifts till they are making eye contact.

"We're partners Luce and we can do this together! You know I raised Happy and Kemokemo. I would be happy to help you raise our kid! I can't wait to teach it fire dragon slayer magic! And teach it to do a roar! It's going to be great!"

Lucy finally cheering up a little with the support of her friends and spirits smiles at their enthusiasm.

"I have to find a bigger apartment and I can't go on any hard missions."

"Lucy I can perform a spell to help with the morning sickness but like motion sickness the more I use it on you the less affect it will have."

"Can you please? I'll need to get some pregnancy books and find some remedies."

"Of course! I can look up things too I am excited your having babies!"

"Babies?!" Lucy shrieked.

"I could sense two heartbeats in there sorry!"

"YES! I'm all fired up! Woohoo two!"

As the team interacted with the pregnant blonde Loke went about fixing her door so she had one less thing to worry about. Shaking his head, he wondered how the guild is going to react. Going back to the celestial realm knowing she is in good hands he lets the rest of her spirits know she's pregnant.

Picking Lucy up bridal style Natsu and the rest of the team head out to the book store. With Lucy complaining she can walk the whole way.

"No way Luce you have to take it easy!"

"He is right you are carrying precious cargo and must not strain yourself!"

Giving up on her fight she enjoys her friends and being in the arms of someone she loves. After spending an hour at the bookstore with ten different books regarding pregnancy and babies they all head back to the guild still insisting she can't carry anything or walk anywhere.

Once at the guild doors with Lucy still in Natsu's arms Erza, Gray and Wendy all walk in front forming a protective guard with the exceeds flying above. With this procession they entered the guild getting everyone's attention.

"Is Lucy okay?"

"What's going on?"

"What happen now?"

Lucy turns beet red and hides her face in her hands hearing all the responses of her guild mates.

"Luce is fine she's having my babies!"

The guild let out a collective "Ehhhh?!" as Mira passed out on the floor.

AN: Sorry so short but I thought it was fun to end here next chapter will be a lot longer! I am going to be working on this and another story going to be called The Price of Freedom should be posted today or tomorrow it will have the Pradesh clan in it


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Fairy Tail that is the wonderful Hiro Mashima!

I am sooooo sorry for the wait honestly you have plans and then real life laughs at your plans and knees you in the face. I started another story called The Price if you like the Pradesh family go check it out! Sorry so short but I feel more comfortable with this story having shorter chapters since it's just a sweet fluffy one. Now on with the story!

 **Chapter Six**

Cana was the first to recover and exclaimed loudly, "Pay up bitches!"

Many guildmates moaned and groaned making their way over to her paying up on the bet they just lost. Meanwhile team Natsu went over to their normal table to sit down. Levy made her way over to Lucy with her face flushed.

"So, you and Natsu are dating? How come you didn't tell me? You're really pregnant?"

Lucys face flushed with the rapid-fire questions being stared down by the petite bluenette. Before she could answer though Natsu decided to chime in.

"Of course she is, and we are partners after all!"

"You can't just be saying stuff like that you baka! And no, we aren't dating it was a onetime thing and I just had to be unlucky enough to get pregnant."

"I am just awesome!"

Smacking his head with one of her books Lucy looks furiously down on the dragon slayer. "Knock it off Natsu seriously this isn't a joking matter we have a lot to figure out we have to be serious."

Gajeel comes over after Natsus latest comment grabbing Levy throwing her over his shoulder leaving the guild with a mumbled "I won't be beat by Natsu!"

The newly recovered Mira sees and hears Gajeel and faints once again about babies.

"You can move in with me and we can raise the babies together. We will be the best family ever!"

"Are you sure? We might need to make your place bigger with more rooms if so."

"Yeah I am sure and you wouldn't have to worry about rent or me staying at your place all the time."

"Well that settles one thing but we need to find out what all restrictions I have and what to expect. That's why we got these books, so we will be experts by the time they come."

With each member of Team Natsu grabbing a book and wind reader glasses they all read a book and switched with each other and Natsu asking Lucy what some of the bigger words would mean. Once Mira recovered she brought over all the favorites for the team and asking Lucy when they plan on getting married which Lucy she stuttered out a not getting married.

Master Makarov yelled out "Let's celebrate the next generation! Congrats Lucy and Natsu!"

Different members of the guild came over and congratulated Lucy on the pregnancy and Natsu on taking Lucy off the market. With all the encouragements of her guild mates and support of her team she feels like they really could do this.

AN: Whoa chapter six already this is such a fun fluffy fic! Slightly OOC but all in fun!


End file.
